veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
There's Got To Be A Morning After Pill
"There's Got to be a Morning After Pill" was the twelfth episode of the third season of Veronica Mars. Summary hires Veronica.]] Veronica is hired by Bonnie Capistrano, a promiscuous classmate and on-again-off-again girlfriend of Tim Foyle, to find out who secretly slipped her Mifepristone, causing her to have a miscarriage. The investigation leads her to Tim's office where (while searching his computer) Veronica discovers Tim has uncovered a witness to Dean O'Dell's murder. When questioning the new witness, Veronica discovers the shooting occurred around 2:20 am. Posing as a pregnant teen, Veronica visits Bonnie's father, well-known televangelist Reverend Capistrano and is surprised by his attitude toward his daughter's out-of-wedlock pregnancy. Veronica confronts Logan about sleeping with Madison Sinclair while they were broken up. confronts Logan over Madison.]] Dick, Madison's former boyfriend, was not pleased to hear that Logan hooked up with Madison, either, and was deeply disappointed in him. Logan and Veronica break up yet again because of the Madison incident, and Logan leaves Veronica a drunken though heartfelt voicemail apologizing, which she deletes without listening to. Veronica asks Weevil to steal Madison's latest birthday present, a new Mercedes convertible, and crush it. When Keith receives photographs in the mail of Veronica at Neptune Women's Clinic together with religious pamphlets and a bookmark, Veronica tracks down the printers of the bookmark, a pro-life group. When Veronica visits Bonnie, she discovers the same bookmark inside a book about pregnancy in Bonnie's room, and Bonnie's roommate confesses to slipping her the drug. Bonnie is comforted by her father, and his message of forgiveness is taken to heart by Veronica, who manages to stop Weevil from crushing Madison's car, instead settling for having him put a can of tuna in the car's air conditioning system. Arc significance * Veronica discovers that Tim Foyle is also investigating Dean O'Dell's death. * Mindy O'Dell, due to not having the insurance money from Dean O'Dell's death, has stopped payments on her ex-husband's Porsche, so he breaks into the O'Dells' house. * Keith discovers that Mindy's car was egged the night the Dean was murdered which suggests that she was lying about her whereabouts at the time of the murder. * Keith finds a small piece of possible evidence underneath the windshield wiper of O'Dell's Volvo. Music * "Western Meadowlark" - Brown Recluse Sings * "I'll Take Care of You" - Mark Lanegan * "Revolution" - The Dirty Secrets * "No Direction" - Longwave Writing and acting * Veronica's comment that witnessing Madison's birthday has reminded her to get a birthday gift for Mac is a callback to the season 1 episode "Silence of the Lamb". In that episode, Veronica discovered that after Madison and Mac were born only days apart in the same hospital, they were accidentally switched and sent home with the other's parents. * The promo for this episode was edited together to mislead that Veronica was pregnant. Quotes and trivia * The title puns on a line from "The Morning After" sung by Maureen McGovern, the theme from The Poseidon Adventure. * When visiting the pro-life printing office, Keith and Veronica introduce themselves as Carson Drew and Nancy Drew. * When Veronica visits Reverend Capistrano's office she gives the false name Hester, an allusion to Hester Prynne of The Scarlet Letter. * Tim Foyle's password is "DickTracy and his computer background is a shadow of Sherlock Holmes holding a pipe. * Veronica tries to get more information from Dick while he's reading a fake magazine called "Monomania", a term that means obsession with one idea, in this case girls. The cover has a fake model by the name of "Ashley Findly". Dick is reading an article whose headline includes the words "the hottest" and "universe". You can also see this magazine under the bookmarks in Tim Foyle's computer, which gives part of a further title: Monomania Magazine - If You're Going to Catch .... * Veronica finds out the time of O'Dell's murder after a witness says he watched Space Ghost Coast to Coast at 2:30am. The episode title is "Explode", the 20th episode, which stars Terry Jones, a member of Monty Python, and was written by Rob Thomas. * Eli recalls that Madison had accused him of stealing her hubcaps for drug money in high school. * A quote appears on Bonnie's dorm board: "Complacent Reasoning establishes unrealistic reasoning" by Tom...(last name not shown). * Veronica convinces a janitor to let her into Tim Foyle's locked office by saying "No! This is like the worst day ever in my entire life, I was supposed to meet my brother at his office and he's not here, and he's not picking up his cell, and he's not even my brother anyway because my parents just told me I'm adopted." * When Veronica is using Tim Foyle's computer, we can see his links history. While the majority of the mentioned sites are fake, some of them aren't. The legitimate sites include ASC - The American Society of Criminology, Books Beyond Borders, Green Apple, Inc., t r u t h o u t and Apple - Movie Trailers. "The Smoking Nun" is an obvious parody of the site The Smoking Gun (link), and "ZowiePedia" of Wikipedia. * Dick pursues Nadia Fisano, who had earlier told him her name is Nadia Comaneci--the name of a famous Romanian gymnast. External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes